The Assassins
by Smartass Wolf
Summary: Hilary seemed like a normal girl. But what if she was actually one of the top and most deadliest assassins alive. When the gang gets kidnapped by their enemy it is up to Hilary and her brothers to save the day
1. Character Profile

**The Assassins **

Character Profiles

Name: Seth

Age: 18-19

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Height: 5'7

Clothes: Tight black short sleeve shirt that shows off his arm and body muscles. He wears loose baggy black pants with black combat boots. He has a black trench coat that hides his weapons

Position: Leader/ Strength

Codename: Tousotsuha (leader)

Other: He loves to play sports and loves to garden and cook. He also loves reading. But make him mad by talking about his family and he'll have a different reason to kill. He is usually silent and doesn't lose his temper very easily. But once he does don't be in the same room otherwise you just might die.

Weapons: Swords

Name: Hilary

Age: 16

Eyes: Ruby

Hair: Brown

Height: 5'5

Clothes: Tight black tube top that shows off her flat stomach. She wears shorts that are 2 inches below her navel and to mid thigh. She also has a sleeveless open coat that goes down to her waist, with that she has black combat boots and a head band that has her codename on it.

Position: Second in command/ Seductress

Codename: Ekibyougami (angel of death)

Other: She loves nature and to cook. She knows a lot more than most people think. She is one of the best cooks. She also loves reading books that deal more with reality. She has a lot of patience but often winds up on a short side. When she gets mad it is hell. Her brothers used to say hell came in one package it was her.

Weapons: She uses a variety of weapons. Her main weapons are kunai which are small throwing knives, daggers, swords, and spears.

Name: Andrew

Age: 16

Eyes: Ruby

Hair: Brown

Height: 5'5

Clothes: Loose black shirt and pants that hide all of his weapons.

Position: Third in command/ Invisible

Codename: Yokai (demon)

Other: He loves to play sports. Another one of his favorite past times is sneaking around because he is so good at it. He also loves to black mail is older twin Hilary by two minutes. He loves to practice beyblading to.

Weapons: Chain with a gigantic iron ball on the end of it.

Name: Kale

Age: 12

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Height: 5'

Clothes: A black t-shirt with his codename on the back. He also wears loose black cargo pants, and black sneakers

Position: Weakest/ Hacker

Codename: Konpyuutamania (hacker)

Other: He loves to play with computers and hack into others and find out how long it takes them to figure it out. He also loves to infect people's computer with viruses he created. He is also that fastest out of all of them because of his size. But just because this kid is small doesn't mean he can't kick ass when he is mad.

Weapons: He doesn't use any other than his computer.


	2. Fighter

AN: this will be a kai/hilary fic. It will start in the middle and have a flash back so don't worry.

Fighter 

Hil's Pov: I sat on the edge of the branch I was on waiting for them to make their move. I heard my youngest brother Kale saying "When they go around the corner go then." I answered "Gotcha ya." My twin Andrew said "Good luck sis, to bad we can't go with you." I smiled; my oldest youngest brother is so full of life even in life and death situations we get ourselves into. My oldest brother Seth said "Be careful you never know what can happen." I chuckled at him responded "Yeah yea I know." Then in his voice I said "Be careful you never know what can happen." I heard my brothers laughing and my oldest one shaking his head. They have just disappeared this is my chance. I leaped from the branch I was on doing a front flip and full twisting layout gracefully on me feet on a roof. I walked over to the vent and took my hairpin out and made a small clicking nose and a laser light came out. I used that to cut through the bars on the vent. I looked down it and whistled and thought 'This will be one hell of a ride.' I looked back up at the camera. I smiled and blew a kiss to it knowing fully well who was watching. Then I jumped down the hole.

The Bladebreakers 

They had just watched what she had done and were quite surprised. When the man Kales chuckled and said "You don't know a thing about her." They all turned there heads to look at him. He smiled and said here let me show you. He first displayed a picture of Hilary with a boy jumping on her, another one rolling his eyes whiled typing and another just leaning against the tree watching in amusement. His voice startled us when he exclaimed "Good now that you see her with her brothers and team, it is time to look at her in the dark." The next picture we saw all of are jaws were on the ground. Hilary was in a black tube top and shorts that looked to small with a sleeveless coat that didn't button or zip up, showed off her every curve. The one thought running through all their minds was 'Damn for a 16 year old she is perfect.' Kales chuckled and said "Well let me introduce the team. The first up was Seth her older brother. Only Kai knew she had an older brother. He said "This is the leader and oldest brother of the group Seth. His specialty is swords." Next came a picture of Hilary her arms were crossed over her chest and her face held no emotions but in her eyes they could see determination. He went on "The second in command and 2nd oldest child. Her specialty is kunai, swords, daggers, and spears." The next picture was a real shocker. A boy who looked exactly like Hilary was standing there. He just said "Middle child and 3rd in command. His specialty is stealth and a gigantic wreaking ball." The last picture showed Hilary's youngest brother Kale. Kales said "This is the youngest and weakest of the group Kale. His specialty is hacking into computers. They are the team assassins. If you can't figure out what they do by the name you truly are dense and a dumbass." Tyson being the baka he is said "What do they do?" All the boys had sweatdrops and had you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look on their face. The kidnapper did an anime fall and mumbled loud enough for Kai to hear "He is the dumb on right?" Kai just nodded his head and said "Yes he does this all the time." The older one just nodded his head and turned back to the computer screen and said "Where did she go?" All of a sudden they hear a thump and one of the guys is lying on the ground. They look up and see the outline of someone. The person drops down and lands gracefully on their feet. When they look up, everyone is amazed it is a girl, Hilary in fact.

In the vent 

Hil's Pov: I was in a dark dusty vent. My clothes and hair had dust all over them. Of course in the vent there a spiders as big as my hand and was poisonous. I groaned I hated spiders. I asked my brother which way to go. He said "Up a head there is a slight drop off go down that." Just as I was about to ask my brother where I fell down it and wanted to scream my head off but I didn't. When I landed I was in a place I really didn't want to be, in a room full of guards all looking at me. I got up dusting my self off letting my famine charm take place, I slowly letting my hips sway from side to side walked over to him. I could practically tell he was scared and wanted to have me. I asked in a sweet angelic voice "Would any of you boys show me where they are keeping the prisoners." I added a puppy dog face to it. The one standing in front of me swallowed thickly and said "I c-an-t d-d-o t-th-at f-f-f-or y-y-ou." I notice how nervous he was and let my hands cresses his chest and whispered in his ear "Ok then." In one quick motion he was lying on the ground unable to do anything. I finished the others in that room quite easily as well. They all lay helplessly on the floor around me. I knew that most guys couldn't resist my famine charm. That was why my brothers called me a seductress. Because nobody in any mind could resist a scrawny girl in shorts to short for I and a tube top to tight especially if it is black leather. Since I had this knowledge I used to the best of my ability. I knew all the guys fell for me. I could see it in their eyes. I had just gotten to the upper part where nobody could see me unless they were up here. I saw one man alone unarmed walking back and forth. I quietly went up behind him and knocked him unconscious. I heard Kales say "Where did she go?" I smiled and picked the man up and threw him down there. Then I hopped up on the railing and jumped down. I landed gracefully on my feet. When I looked up all the guys where shocked. I think it was because a. I'm in this or b. because they are having there asses saved by a scrawny girl who trains them.


	3. The inner and outer battles

**The Fight **

Let's see I last left off with Hilary getting to the guys so let's continue. Here is to my reviewers' thank you and if you could get more ppl to read and review that would be awesome thanx to every one who reviewed Yun Fei, Chibi-Kari, Goddess-Hope, and Jen-beyblade-fan. Oh and just so you know Kales didn't kill Hilary's father, he just has always been the enemy.

Normal Pov:

The guys saw Hilary and were thinking 'She is never letting us live this one down.' Hilary looked at the guys and as if reading their thoughts she said "You realize I won't ever let you live this down right." The guys all groaned and Hilary had a proud smirk on her face. Kales sighed and exclaimed "Can we get this over with I have places to be you know." Hilary rolled her eyes and said "Sure, you want me to kick your ass even earlier is fine with me." Though she knew she and Kales were equal in strength.

Hilary took a normal fighting stance while Kales took a defensive stance. He attacked her first. He sent is fist to her gut and his foot to her knees. Hilary used her hand to grab his and flipped over in enough time to dodge the second hit. Then she threw him into a wall. He landed with a thud and looked up and said "You have gotten a lot stronger. I think that is bad for me but good for you." Hilary smiled and said "Thanx for the complement." They usually complemented each other. Then he jumped in the air going to do a flying kick to her head but she slid underneath him. He turned sending his fist flying at her. She moved to the left and jumped on his arm and used that to do a first kick in the face then a follow through kick. She knocked him out cold.

Hilary said "Yo Kale can you get them out." In a second the glass case they were standing in opened up. She took out the ear piece she had in and gave it to Kai and said "Follow Kale's directions to get out I'll be out in a sec." Only her brothers knew she was planning on blowing the place up. Kai nodded and lead the others out. When she was sure they were outside she set up the dynamite and ran for she only had 10 seconds left. She saw a window in front of her. She knew it was her only escape. She jumped throwing her arms in front of her face and broke out the window. Just as she was out the building blew up sending her flying into the hood of the jaguar they had. Her oldest brother helped her get off. He chuckled and said "Have a nice fall." She glared at the oldest and said "The sarcasm doesn't help." Andrew said "Okay every one in the car." When every one got situated in went like this. Up front: Seth driving and Kai with Hilary seating on top of him. In the back it went: Andrew, Kale, Ray, Max, and Tyson all crammed together. Seth noticed how uncomfortable it was and said "Only 5 more minutes." Andrew said "Yeah I bet Hilary is comfortable." Hilary having heard that comment said "Remember when I said because you're my brother I wouldn't kill you?" Andrew nodded his head "I lied." Hilary said almost jumping into the back to kill her brother. Seth had to move his right arm to keep her from the steering wheel and from the shift. Kai tried to grab her and pull her back down but she got past him and chocked the living life out of Andrew. She stilled had a tight grip on his neck "Ever want to make that comment again?" He shook his head and managed to say "No." She smiled and let go and climbed over and sat back down in Kai's lap looking out the window. They had finally arrived at their home. (If you read The Darkness then you know what I'm talking about.) Seth pulled into the drive way and everyone started getting out. They all walked inside. Once inside the living room, Seth and Andrew shut the sliding oak doors and the shades and Kale light a fire. On the couch sat Ray, Andrew and Kale. In an over stuffed chair sat Seth. On the love seat sat Tyson and Max, and on the other over stuffed chair sat Kai with Hilary sitting on the arm of the chair. All attention was on Seth as he began to speak "No doubt all of you know that we are assassins, but the reason why is what most of you are wondering correct?" The bladebreakers were astounded by this and nodded their heads. Hilary stepped in this time and said "3 years ago we were kidnapped with our father by his enemy. Then we found out that he was actually one of the best assassins in the world. At first we were a little mad he never told us but we got over it when heard the reason why he never told us. The reason was because he didn't want us getting hurt. But in his analysts he made the mistake of not teaching us to defend ourselves so we were clueless and didn't know how to fight back. While my brothers were in another chamber getting tortured I was watching our father being tortured to death. They tried a couple of the torture techniques on me. In a way I was the most effected by this. We finally got out after a month. Our mother thought we were dead so she denied we were even her kids. So we found our father's will and it said that Seth got this mansion. We moved into it and started to practice fighting. After a while and a lot of help from my brothers I learned how to let go and that revenge wasn't the answer. Since Kales works with him, he is going to die very soon." She looked around at the Bladebreakers and then said "Go upstairs get showers and Kale will be up there with fresh clothes afterwards and you get to try my brothers and mine cooking." They all obeyed to her commands. When they were done and had on different clothes. Kai wore a tight black muscle shirt and black cargo pants. Ray wore a white Chinese shirt embroider in gold and red and white pants. Max had a ocean blue t-shirt with blue jeans. Tyson had a dark blue t-shirt and black pants. They all came down stairs and saw the feast and were amazed. Hilary and Seth had made a ham, mashed potatoes, gravy, pineapple, corn, and yams with marshmallows on them. After they got done eating that they had apple pie, cherry pie, and ice cream. By the time they were done with eating it was 5. But no one noticed Kai missing except Hilary. Since she was done she got up and washed her plate off, putting it in the dish washer then went to the library where she knew Kai would be. When she walked in she was correct. He was sitting in a chair reading one of her favorite books 'The Lord of the Flies'. She smiled and quietly walked up behind him. In one swift motion she was on his lap wondering what had happened. Kai just smirked and said "Nice try but you have to be better than that." She pouted and stuck her tongue out at him. 'I wonder what would happen if I used my charm on him.' She thought to herself. Hilary decided to try it. She smiled sweetly which caused him to look at her questionable. She scooted to where their bodies touched. She smiled letting one hand start to caresses his chest and abdomen and the other had was on his thigh. She could practically tell he was having a hard time controlling himself. She decided to take it to the next step buy letting her body grind into his. Then she kissed his lips and then left a trail of kisses to his ear and whispered seductively "Having fun." She flicked her tongue over his ear lobe. She was off the top of him in a matter of seconds and walking out the door. Kai just sat there stunned at what had just happened. He defiantly wasn't talking about this to anyone. Hilary had left the library and was on the way to her room. She smiled at what she just did. And quietly walked into her room and changed. After spending 30 minutes with Kai in the library and then spending 5 minutes getting dressed. She went outside to a secluded lake and practiced for 3 hours. She knew her brothers didn't worry about her so she went and then came back and went to bed. Kai was awake in the room next to her and decided to talk to her about what happened in the library tomorrow, and finally let sleep claim him. Her brother Seth in the room across from her knew what had happened in the library and knew this could cause some trouble but the happiness would out weigh it any day. He knew this was what she need, someone to love and have them love her back. As Kai let sleep claim his body he thought of the song 'U make me wanna' by Usher. It described his situation a lot. He wanted Hilary to be with him but he knew it was far too dangerous for her and him to be together. But on the upside he wouldn't have to worry about rapist or anything like that since she could defend herself, very well for being a girl. Now with his last thought he went to bed.


	4. Note

Ok ppl sorry I haven't updated in a while because I've been really busy and probably will be for a while. But don't worry I'm writing new chapters for both of my stories hopefully I can have them posted this week or next.

Again really really sorry. Oh and Hutchy seeing as how you are probably reading this, the answer to your question about the darkness, no they weren't mad at her, that was what she was to them.

Later

Kai/Hil


	5. Let's have fun

**Let's have fun **

Hilary woke up the next day at 5:00 and as she went down stairs she heard a beyblade. Knowing it was Kai she walked around to the training room and found him training Dranzer. She smiled and said "Do you want breakfast or are you going to do the normal ignore everyone and keep training all day?" He turned and glared at her slightly said "Hn. 1 I don't ignore everyone, I just don't talk to them. 2 I don't spend all of my day practicing just half of it and 3. I think I will have some breakfast." Hilary giggled and exclaimed "Then come on." They walked into the kitchen and she put on an apron and got out eggs, sausage, and pancake mix. When she stared mixing the pancake batter, Kai decide to make her a ghost by dumping pancake mix on her. But he saw she had her back turned to the batter will flipping the sausage over and had an even better idea. He carefully got up off of the stool he was sitting on and tip-toed behind her and silently seized the pancake batter and dumped it on her head. She had you-are-dead-look on her face. She turned around and smiled taking some of the batter dripping down her head and threw that into his face. Then she got the egg mix (scrambled eggs not done) and dumped that on him. He just smirked and nodded his head and shouted "Food fight."

Some time later (3-4 hours)

The two teens were covered in everything from pudding to vanilla. As they were lying on the floor, Seth walked in and saw the mess. In a strained voice said "What the hell happened here?" Hilary giggled and grabbed some of the flour next to her and threw it in his face. He just smiled and said "You are really going to regret that sis." With that he chased her around the entire house with her screaming waking everyone up. They all saw her and decided to see what happened to the kitchen. When everyone saw it, their jaws were on the ground. All of a sudden the smoke alarm went off. Andrew and Tyson being the dumb-asses they are said "Where's the fire!" and ran around until they hit a wall and got knocked unconscious. Everyone else just sighed and Kale said "Ok, Max get two chairs. Now Ray go get to mittens." They did as they were told. Kale and Ray were on the chairs while Max would be prepared to catch them if they fell. They two boys were waving the mittens around until the alarm went off. Just as Ray and Kale were getting down, Hilary came running in with Seth chasing her and crashed into Ray while Seth crashed coursed into Kale. They all landed in a heap on top of Hilary. Kai walked down stairs with his hair still some what wet from his shower. He saw the pile and was trying not to laugh and be mad at the same time. "I think you might want to get off of her." Kai said as he noticed her being blue and slowly turning purple. Ray being the one on top of her with Seth then Kale said "Why she is fluffy?" Hilary slowly getting ticked off said "What did you say." Just as Ray is about to say it again she throws all of them off of her and stomps upstairs. After her hour shower she was in her closet with a towel rapped around her looking for something to wear. Kai wondering what was taking her so long, went into her room and found her in her closet. He slowly turned red and cleared his throat as he heard her mumbling about go shopping. She turned and saw him standing there red in the face. She smiled and was mentally laughing her ass off. She walked over to him letting her hips swing from side to side and stopped a couple of inches from him and said "Can I help you?" He gulped then said "I was wondering what happened to you." She smiled sweetly at him and stepped closer to wear their bodies were touching and said "Thanks for the concern but I can take care of myself." She let the towel slip to wear it was showing the top of her breast. Then all of a sudden he kissed her and wounded up wrapping his arms around her and pulling up the towel that was about to fall. She had a hold of the towel with one hand and had the other around his neck. He ran his tongue over the bottom of her lip. She just smirked and pulled away making him growl and said "Not right now." She had a playful look in her eye, and then said "Will you go so I can get changed?" He just sighed and jokingly said "What I can't watch you?" She hit him on the arm and pushed him out of her room. Shutting and locking the door behind her she walked back into her closet and choose a red tank top that stopped above her navel showing of her belly-button ring and said 'Angelic Devil' in flames, with black cargo hip huggers and to finish it off her red visor. She walked down stairs and saw the guys sitting there huddled together whispering something. Hilary quietly walked in leaning against the door way and said "What are you guys planning?" They all broke the huddle and her twin said "How 'bout a game of truth and dare?"


	6. Truth or Dare

Alright people, here is your chapter update. Oh Kais Devil and Kami's right hand girl don't worry. Oh and incase you didn't know this takes place during G-Revolution. Oh and there is a slight crossover with YYH.

Disclaimer: I only own the characters I created. If I did own beyblade Tyson wouldn't be in the picture and Kai and Hilary would be a couple.

**The Truth or Dare Party**

Hilary thought for a moment, then smiled and said "Ok but we play by my rules." Her oldest brother thought for a minute and said "We will play by two of your rules." Hilary replied "Deal. 1 no dares that involve taking all of your clothes off. 2 absolutely no lap dances." The guys all had a damn look on there their faces. Hilary sat in between Seth and Kai. Andrew said "I'll start. Hils truth or dare?" Hilary thought for a moment then said "Dare." Andrew smiled and said "Dare you to sit on Kai's lap for the rest of the game." Kai turned a light shade of red as Hilary sat down in his lap. Hilary looked at her older brother and said "Truth or Dare." Seth thought then said "Dare." Hilary smiled evilly and said "Dare you to be locked to Tyson for the next 48 hours." He looked like he had been sentenced to hell. Hilary took the handcuffs out of her right pocket, and locked them together. Seth looked at her and said "Truth or Dare little sister." She rolled her eyes and said "Dare." Seth smirked and said "Dare you to French kiss Kai for 10 minutes straight." Hilary just laughed and said "Joy." Kai who was redder than a cherry now just looked at him with a you are dying soon look. Hilary turned to face him and kissed him. After about 1 minute she had her arms wrapped around his neck and playing with his hairline, while he had his arms wrapped around her waist. While their tongues were battling and they were smiling into the kiss everyone else in that room was shocked and laughing. When the 10 minutes ended Seth said "Ok you two that's enough." But they just keep on kissing. Seth just shook his head and tapped Hil on her shoulder, which broke the kiss. Ray smiled and said "Enjoy the kiss Kai?" Kai turned a new shade of red. Hilary just laughed and said "Ray truth or dare?" Ray thought and said "Y'all are crazy so truth." Hilary asked "Who do you love more Salima or Mariah?" Ray turned red and muttered "Mariah." to where everyone heard and laughed. Ray smiled and said "Maxy truth or dare?" Max thought and said "Dare." Ray chuckled and said "Dare you to call up Mariam and tell her you love her." Max turned as red as Kai was after the kiss. Seth just chuckled and threw him the phone. Max dialed her cell number with shaking hands. When he heard the ringing he got really nervous. Mariam answered her phone with "Hello." Max said "I love you." Then he hung up the phone while turning another new shade of red. Everyone in the room was laughing. Max said "Tyson truth or dare?" Tyson being the moron he is said "Dare." Max said "Dare you not to eat for the next 24 hours." Tyson looked like he had died. Hilary just chuckled. Tyson looked at the small girl sitting on their captain's lap and said "Truth or Dare Hil." She said "Dare." Tyson smiled and said "Dare you to be handcuffed to Kai for the next two days." Hil just smirked and pulled out another pair of handcuffs and locked them around her and Kai's wrist. Kai looked at Tyson like I will kill you in your sleep later. Tyson gulped and chuckled nervously. Hil just smirked and said "Andy truth or dare." He said "Dare." Hilary smirked and said "Dare you to go out on a blind date with someone I hook you up." Andrew looked like he would have rather died at that moment. Then he got a wicked idea and said "Sis truth or dare." Hil said "Dare." Andy smiled and said "Well since you and Kai or going to be sleeping together any way the dare is you have to sleep in your bra and underwear while Kai has to sleep in his boxers." Both Kai and Hilary turned the brightest red you could imagine.

An hour and half later

Seth looked at everyone and said "How bout we eat now." Everyone agreed with him. After Tyson being burned twenty times and lunch was being made in 10 minutes, everyone was eating a Monte Crisp (It is one of the most delicious things in the world). The seating arrangement was Kai, Hilary, Andrew, and Max on one side, then Seth, Tyson looking miserable, Ray, Kenny and Kale. After they got done with lunch, everyone went to practice either beyblading or martial arts. But it didn't go so well, any time Kai would try to launch was the exact time Hilary would throw her kunai, so it made Dranzer land not spinning. Anytime Seth would try to attack his opponent Tyson would try to launch Dragoon. Right as Hilary jumped into the air with Kai she brought her sword down but Kai launched Dranzer at the same time. As a result they were on the ground with Kai on top of Hilary. Everyone had seen what had happened was laughing. It went on like this for about 2 hours until they couldn't do it anymore. Kai and Hilary went to the library; Kale and Kenny were busy upgrading the blades, Andrew was at the park playing soccer, and Seth and Tyson were busy gardening and mediating.

With Kai and Hilary

Kai was sitting in the chair while Hilary was on the arm. Since she was wondering where he was in the book Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix (really good book) she slipped from the arm to his lap laying her head underneath his chin. They stayed like this until Seth said it was time for dinner. After dinner everyone decided to sleep except for Kai and Hilary. Hilary took Kai to the secluded lake. When he looked around at it, he was in awe. She smiled and gently tugged his arm to where they were sitting underneath a tree. She took her normal mediating position but for some reason (coughKaicough) she wasn't able to concentrate at all. Since she couldn't concentrate she asked Kai about his life but was surprised when he told her about the Abbey and everything else. He thought 'She probably hates me now.' But he was surprised when she just leaned toward him and kissed him on the lips. He made it a deeper kiss by putting her in his lap and wrapping his arms around her. They stayed like that until they needed a little thing called oxygen. She smiled and asked "Does this suggest we are going out now?" He looked at the girl on him and said "Do you want to?" She just chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He smiled and said "How about we go now." They got up and went back to her room where they would be sleeping. Kai had turned slightly red when she snuggled her back into his chest. The both of them woke up in a different position then when they went to sleep. She was on top of him with her head snuggled into his neck. He was the first to wake up and notice. He tried to wake her up but she would just smack him on the arm anytime he tried to shake or poke her. Finally he gave up wondering when she would wake up. Unknown to him that she was awake; she was just trying to annoy him and find out when he would finally snap. As he was wondering what to do a wicked idea came to his mind. He carefully managed to move his head to wear it was at the right side of hers. He whispered "If you don't get up, I just might do something to you." She didn't wake up but mentally she was wondering what he was up to. He first lightly blew into her ear and then he started to nibble on her ear lobe. She just growled gently and said "Ok I'm up geez." He smirked and said "About time." She looked at him with one of those are you sure you want to go there looks. He just laughed at it. Then she smirked and threw her arm out that had his arm attached to it. He was on the ground with her looking down on him. He vaguely wondered what had happened. She smiled and said "Come on I want breakfast." Before he knew it they were out the door and going down the stairs. She ran into the kitchen dragging Kai behind her. Her oldest brother looked at them and had to smother his laughter. She hopped onto a stool and put Kai on the on one left to her. She smiled and exclaimed "Well are you going to give us some breakfast or do I have to kick your ass?" Seth just laughed and said "Hold your horses little sis, I'll have your breakfast ready in a moment." Kai looked like what is with her and mornings look. Seth saw this and said "Trust me it was worse when she was 4." Hilary said "Oh I couldn't have been _that_ bad." Seth just said "Oh yes you were, I still have the bruises from her." Kai asked "How bad was she?" Seth just smiled and said "Well she usually carried around a gigantic bat and would hit anyone who would get her way. She usually hit me or Andy because he would cry any time he didn't get his way and I was usually getting into the way. But when you gave her any type of sugar she was saint. She would run around hitting people and playing tricks. On time she had me hanging upside down from that maple tree in the back and was chasing Andrew around with a blow torch trying to find out if he could be turned into a crispy chicken." Kai laughed and said "Man you were a violent child." She just smiled and said "Yup, and proud of it." Seth just laughed and handed the both of them a plate of waffles and sausages. As he was walking into the living room, he stopped in the doorframe and said "Kai if you hurt my sister in any way, I will hunt you down and kill you." Then he left, Kai turned to Hilary who was laughing and said "Would he actually do that and how did he know?" Hilary smiled and said "Yes and he can find anything out so I wouldn't be too worried." Kai just looked like ok not helping any. Hilary and Kai finished their breakfast about 10 minutes later and went to practice at the secluded lake. When they were there no one was there so it was perfect for them. She was helping him with his technique and added a couple of new tricks in to the mix that no one would know he could do until a tournament came. They ended practice around noon and just lay down under the sun. She had her legs wrapped around him, her arms around his rib cage and was laying her head on his shoulder. They collapse under the tree and slept until about 1 then she decided that they would go on a walk in the forest across the lake. They crossed over the wooden bridge into the forest hand in hand. They got back to the mansion around 2:30 and were immediately questioned by everyone except for Seth. When Ray noticed they were hand in hand he grinned and said "So what did you two do for 4 hours?" Max, Kenny and Kale noticed it to and decided to tease them a little. Max said "Dang Kai didn't know you were a player." Kale said "Damn sis didn't know you liked him, I always thought you hated men." Kenny said "Nice job you two, hope the both of you know what your doing." But Tyson and Andrew were to busy saying things like "If your going to be that long check in and don't make me worry about you." Both Hilary and Kai rolled their eyes at this and walked into the library and finished reading Harry Potter. Then they started reading another book (I don't care anymore so you guys can choose a book of your choice). Around 5 they were done and Seth shouted "Hey you two dinner is ready." They eat chicken enchiladas. Tyson who was finally allowed to eat was shoving his face full of food, making everyone else sick. Both Hilary and Kai left early because they would have thrown up if they had stayed any longer. They fell asleep the same way as before just with pjs on this time. Though Kai didn't have a shirt on but had a pair of sweat pants and she had a spaghetti strap shirt that stopped above her navel and short shorts on. They woke up with her back snuggled against his chest. As they went down to breakfast Seth was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with a pair of keys in his hands. He unlocked the handcuffs that were on them. After breakfast they went back to the secluded lake and while he was practicing beyblading she was training with martial arts. After about two hours of training Kai sat down underneath the Sakura tree and watched her train. He noticed how she was in perfect time with all of her moves, how sharp all of her kicks were, and how aware she was of what she was doing. To him it was like watching her dance. After about 30 minutes she sat down in his lap and started to play with his hair. He just smiled and started to tickle her. She was laughing hysterically and had tears tugging at the corners of her eyes. Unknown to the both of them they were being watched by her twin and Tyson. The both of them decided to play a trick on them. Tyson ran into the clearing looking horrified and screamed "Hilary Kai, Andrew got bit by a snake!" Both Hilary and Kai shot up. Hilary looked really worried and Kai looked shocked. Both of them take off running in the direction Tyson pointed them in. Just as they got there, they noticed that no one was there. Hilary shouted "Andrew where are you?" A weak over here was the reply. As they approached all of a sudden a rope snapped and set of a trap that sent the both of them into the deep end of the lake. As the both of them rose to the top, Hilary's foot became tangled in something that was keeping her under. When Kai broke the surface he noticed Hilary was no where in site. Hilary was trying to break the grass stuff that was holding her down, she as she managed to get it off of her she lost consciousness. Kai was starting to get worried and he dove down to find her. He saw her lying on the bottom of the lake. He swam down and picked her up and swam to the top. When he got to shore he gave her mouth to mouth. A couple of minutes later she was coughing up all the water in her lungs. Once she regained her breathe she hugged him and said "They are dead when we find them." He smiled and nodded his head. Just as they stood up she fell into him. He just smiled and picked her up bridal style. He carried her back to the mansion. Just as her older brother saw them he asked "What the hell happened to you two?" Kai said "Andrew and Tyson played a trick on us, knocking us into the lake then she got drowned and I think she sprained her ankle too." Seth looked like he could have killed someone right then. Kai said "I'm gonna take her upstairs to her room so she can change into some dry clothes and so can I." Seth nodded and answered back "Yeah once you're done come down stairs and well will talk about what we are going to do to them." Kai and Hilary nodded their heads in response.

What is going to happen to Tyson and Andrew? Trust me nothing good oh and read Hutchy's new story. It is really good.

Thanx all my reviewers- angel14, Kami's right hand girl, Hutchy, and Kais Devil.


	7. The torture

Oh in this story Daichi and Hiro don't exist yet. And again thank you all reviewers. It sucks being sick. Oh and I'm thinking I might make two more stories: Texan fun and The child of hell.

**Tyson's and Andrew's torture**

Kai carried Hilary up to her room and carefully laid her down on the bed. Then he walked into the closet and got her a white tube top with black pants. Her tube top said 'Want to mess with me?', while her pants had flames on the sides from her hips to the bottom of the pants. He left her room and went into the room he was staying in. The other day they all got their clothes from the dojo and told Mr. Dickenson and Gramps where they were. Kai changed into his G-rev outfit. Kai met Hilary and Seth in the living room where they were talking. He sat down in one of the oversized chairs. As the two boys were talking Hilary had a bright and evil idea come to her. She smiled and said "Hey, I got a plan." Both of the guys looked at her and saw the expression she had and knew it was a brilliant plan. She told them the plan and they agreed with her but knew they would need help from the others. Kai got Ray to help, Hilary got Max and Kenny, and Seth got Kale to help. They spent the rest of the day planning.

After all the planning it was 4 o'clock. Hilary called up her best friend Keiko. After Hilary talked to her and got her in on the plan she just needed Keiko's boyfriend and all of his friends help. She saw them coming up the driveway. Kurama looking at all the flowers, Hiei had his eyes closed following Kurama, Kuwabaka was looking around stupidly (this is Kuwabara we are talking about), Yusuke had his arm around Keiko and had a furbi looking thing on his head, and Keiko walking next to him looking around for something. Seth answered the door and let them in. He told them the plan and everyone agreed to help. Yusuke wasn't too happy about Keiko and Andrew going out. But Hilary told him if he wanted to live to see tomorrow he would shut up now. The glare she shot him made Kai's seem like a little child pouting.

Hilary and Keiko went into her room to change. When she walked down stairs all the guys jaws were on the ground. Keiko was in a tight black tank top that said 'Why me?' that stopped at her navel. Her shorts were dark blue and were an inch below her navel and stopped mid thigh. Her accessories were a gold arm band, a horse bracelet, and dangling earrings. Her shoes were black opened toed high heels that crisscrossed over her feat and tied in the back. Hilary was even more stunning. She had a blood red tube top that said 'I don't find trouble...it finds me.' Her belly button piercing was a normal but with a chain that had really diamonds in it. She had on black short skirt that were even short than Keiko's. The short skirt started two inches below her navel and stopped at two inches below where her hips were. She wore black knee high boots that had a blue phoenix on the sides. Her accessories were a black chocker, a black gel bracelet, and red streaks in her hair. All the guys just stood there in shock at the two girls. No one could believe that they were that hot and that they were going out. Hilary said "Remember we will be back at 10. So have the trap ready by then k." (Let me explain this to you. Hilary is going with Tyson and Keiko is going with Andrew.) Just as Tyson and Andrew entered into the house they were pulled outside by the girls. Andrew and Tyson were both stunned and confused. Hilary knew this and said "Yes these are the dares and the rules are 1 Absolutely no touching unless necessary, 2 No drinking, 3 We are only going dancing nothing else and 4 Don't get us involved in any thing that could get us killed because I don't have any weapons and I'm not fighting in a skirt." The guys nodded their heads in response. (They left around 6 k.) All of a sudden over the intercom a voice shouted "OK NOW IT IS TIME FOR KARAOKE!!!" A bunch of shouts echoed threw the place. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT ARE FIRST CONTESTENT IS.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................HILARY!!!!!!." Hilary looked at her twin like she would kill him right then. But she went up to the stage and said "Alright people I'm going to sing My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne." She started to sing:

'Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did  
Was it something you said  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
CHORUS:  
You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh  
You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say (they say)  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they (so are they)  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you? (even know you)  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do (all the shit that you do)  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
CHORUS  
It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done  
He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh.'

Everyone was clamping and shouting for her. She smiled and walked off stage and over to the booth they were sitting at. Her brother said "Well was it fun." Hilary replied "You're dying in your sleep tonight." Her brother chuckled nervously when the same man came back on over the intercom and said "ALRIGHT PEOPLE ARE NEXT CONTESTENT IS KEIKO!" She looked like she would have killed somebody right then and there. But she walked up to the stage and said "I'm singing 'Welcome to my life' by Simple Plan."

'Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place,   
Like some how you just don't belong,  
And no one understands you?  
  
Do you ever want to run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud,  
That no one hears you screaming?  
  
No, you don't know what it's like,  
When nothing feels alright,  
You don't know what it's like,  
To be like me!  
  
To be hurt, to feel lost,  
To be left out in the dark,  
To be kicked, when you're down,  
To feel like you've been pushed around,  
To be on the edge of breaking down,  
When no one's there to save you,  
No you don't know what it's like,  
Welcome to my life  
  
Do you want to be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?   
Are you desperate to find something more,  
Before your life is over?  
  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies,   
While deep inside you're bleeding?  
  
No you don't know what it's like,  
When nothing feels alright,  
You don't know what it's like,  
To be like me!  
  
To be hurt, to feel lost,  
To be left out in the dark,  
To be kicked, when you're down,  
To feel like you've been pushed around,  
To be on the edge of breaking down,  
When no one's there to save you,  
No you don't know what it's like,  
Welcome to my life  
  
No one ever lies straight to your face!  
No one ever stabs you in the back!  
You might think I'm happy,  
But I'm not gonna be okay!  
  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted!  
You never had to work, it was always there!  
You don't know what it's like (what it's like)...  
  
To be hurt, to feel lost,   
To be left out in the dark,  
To be kicked, when you're down,   
To feel like you've been pushed around,  
  
To be on the edge of breaking down,  
When no one's there to save you,  
No you don't know what it's like,  
  
To be hurt, to feel lost,   
To be left out in the dark,  
To be kicked, when you're down,   
To feel like you've been pushed around,  
To be on the edge of breaking down,  
When no one's there to save you,  
No you don't know what it's like,  
Welcome to my life  
  
Welcome to my life!  
  
Welcome to my life!'

Everyone was clapping for her. She smiled and bowed the traditional Japanese way and walked off the stage. They all decided to go home when Keiko got back to the both. They arrived at home with the guys walking in front of the girls. Andrew opened the door and Tyson stepped in on the wire that had everything attached on it. In a minute Andrew and Tyson were cover in honey. Then a fan went off blowing feathers all over them. Next a gigantic bucket of water came splashing down on them and the camera went off. The girls were laughing their asses off. The boys turned toward each other and started pouting. Then everyone else came out and saw them and busted up so hard the house was shaking. Andrew and Tyson just went up stairs to get cleaned. They came down an hour later seeing everyone in the living room and Kale doing something with his computer. The YYH gang left while the guys were taking showers. They didn't see Hilary or Kai any where but didn't think anything of it right now. Andrew asked "What are you doing Kale?" Kale smiled and said "Oh just downloading the picture on to the internet and putting it up on all assassins and beyblade sites. Tyson and Andrew looked horrified at that. They chased Kale all over the house and when he went into the library the saw the most shocking thing of all. Kai and Hilary making out, Kale ran past them and up the stairs. The two boys snapped out of their daze and ran over to the stairs. But it was two late, Kale had already downloaded the picture and it was on the websites. Around 11 everyone decided to go to sleep. Hilary and Kai were asleep in her room again. This time she woke up first and felt a weight on her chest. She looked down and saw Kai's head just lying there. She smiled because to her when he sleeps he looked so peaceful and like an angel. She easily got out of the death grip he had on her. She went down stairs and started to make breakfast. Everyone woke up to the smell of sausage biscuits and eggs. After breakfast everyone went and did their thing again. Max, Tyson and Andrew all went down to the beyblade training room to battle each other. Kenny and Kale spent the whole day researching ways to make the blades strong. Seth, Kai, and Hilary were outside training. Seth and Hilary were currently in a fist fight and Kai was watching. He knew Seth had the advantage over Hilary with his size but Hilary had an advantage to, her speed. Since she was so fast she could tire out her brother in minutes. She did just that. He kept attacking her and she would just move out of the way. After about 30 minutes of cat and mouse, her older brother was tired and she kicked him in his head knocking him unconscious. She walked over to Kai noticing he was mad. She asked him "What's wrong." Suddenly he exploded "MY GIRLFRIEND GOES OUT WITH MY TEAMMATE WHO HAS HAD THE BIGGEST CRUSH ON HER. AND SHE IS ALL FINE AND DANDY. IT'S LIKE SAYING 'SORRY KAI I LIKE TYSON OVER YOU ANY DAY OF THE WEEK." Hilary shouted back with equal force "I DO NOT CARE IF TYSON HAS HAD A CRUSH ON ME. I LOVE YOU, YOU MORON AND IF YOU WANT ME TO PROVE IT THEN HERE." She kissed him dead on the lips wrapping her arms around his neck. Kai was surprised at this and didn't know what to think. She kissed him with such intensity all he could do was bring her in closer. They broke the kiss not long after. She rested her head on his shoulder and quietly said "Kai you know me. You know I would never do anything to hurt you because I love you too much to." He looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled "I know and I'm sorry (wow Kai actually said he was sorry) it's just I don't want other guys to be around you like I am." She smiled and said "Let's make a deal. I won't do any of the stupid dares that involve me going out with anyone except you and you don't get so mad when the other guys are around me ok." Kai chuckled and said "Deal. Now how 'bout we eat, after we get your brother up." Hilary looked at her oldest brother who was lying unconscious and had to stifle her laughter.

Ok people thanks again to all my reviewers. The story Texan Fun will be about Mr. Dickenson making the teams White Tiger X, BBA All Stars, BBA Revolution, and Blitzkrieg boys all have two survive two months of each other in Texas at Hilary's cousin's house. The pairings for this story are: Tala/Hilary, Jordan/Kai, Daichi/Ming-Ming, Max/Andrea, Kenny/Emily, Ray/Mariah, and Chris/Bryan. The story The Child of Hell is about Hilary being the princess of hell and Kai being the prince of demons. What happens when they meet.


	8. Why didn't you tell me?

**Why didn't you tell me?**

Ok this is the long awaited update. Sorry it took me so long. Had some trouble with coming up with an idea. I would like to thank Hutchy for the idea she gave me. So thanks to all my reviewers: Kais Devil, Kami's right hand girl, and of course Hutchy. Here girl some cheese since you have an obsession with it. I have updated on Texan Fun like last week so if any one wants an update then **REVIEW** thanks again.

Hilary careful approached her oldest brother with a bucket of freezing cold water in it. She was careful enough not to spill it. She stood over her brother and dumped all the water on his head and chest. He woke up glaring at the younger one and said "What the hell was that for?" She smiled and said "Simple you are making dinner so get started." He glared at her until she whispered in his ear "Unless you want me to show Kala that picture of you in a diaper." He instantly knew which one she was talking about and looked into his pocket and saw it wasn't in there. His glare could have killed twenty times over but it didn't affect Hilary.

After Dinner

Hilary was in the library looking for a book she hadn't read already when Kai quietly came up behind her. He carefully got close enough and said "What are you doing?" Hilary nearly jumped five feet in the air. She spun around and tried to kick him in the head but he caught her foot. He smirked at her and said "Nice legs." Hilary was now very pissed off. She growled and said "Let go of my foot now hentai." He looked at her shocked and said "Now I'm hurt." with sarcasm dripping from his voice. Hilary's eyes narrowed and said "Do you want me to kill you today?" Kai smirked and said "I highly doubt that."

She smiled evilly and jumped up kicking him with her other foot. He let go and hit the ground with a thump. She smiled and bent down and said "I have done this all my life so don't think for a minute that I wouldn't know how to do that." Kai smiled and tripped her which caused her to fall on top of him. But he rolled to where he was pinning her down. She looked up at him pouting and said "No fair, you cheated." He quirked an eyebrow and said "How so?" She smiled and said

"Because you never gave me the chance to fight back you baka (idiot)." He rolled his eyes and said "Well you made the mistake of coming near me. And I do win." She smirked and said "Over my dead body." He just shrugged his shoulders and said "Explain to me why I would want to kill my girl?" She raised her eyebrow this time and said "Your girl? Excuse me but 1. You never asked me out 2. What makes you think I want to be 'your' girl?" He looked at her hurt and said "Well 1. You keep kissing me and 2. You might as well be." Hilary smiled and said "Well first ask me out and I might consider it." He rolled his eyes and said "Hil will you be my girl?" Hilary smirked and kissed him lightly on the lips and said "Of course you moron. Or do you still want to stay friends with benefits?"

He smirked and said "What would give you that idea?" She said "Get off me now babe." He got off her and sat down in the chair." She smiled and walked over to him and sat down on his lap curling up and resting her head under his chin. They stayed like that just looking into the flames in the fireplace for a while.

When Kai awoke the next morning and didn't see Hilary anywhere insight. He heard the shower going off, so he quietly walked to the bathroom door and opened it. He saw Hilary standing in front of the sink brushing her hair with the brush in one had and the other hand was holding up the towel wrapped around her body. She turned and looked at him when she noticed a draft coming in. She smiled and said "Mind shutting the door its getting cold in here." He walked out shutting the door behind him. As he sat down on the bed he buried his head into his hands. Five minutes later she came out of the bathroom. When he looked up at her, she was wearing a black skin tight halter top with flames going up on the sides, and tight black leather pants showing her every curve. She also had a black bracelet with 'fire' in Japanese written on it.

To Kai she looked like a goddess. Hilary said "Come on, Seth already made breakfast." That was when Kai realized he slept in past the time he usually was up. The both of them walked down stairs hand in hand. Everyone was kinda surprised. Max and Andrew gave those two thumbs up while Ray and Kale said "About time you two got together." Tyson and Seth looked like they could murder right now (Brotherly and crush love isn't it sweet.) As they walked into the kitchen Kai was pinned to the wall. Seth growled dangerously "Hurt my little sister and I will hunt you down and snap your neck." Hilary rolled her eyes and said "Put my boyfriend down on the ground now." Seth saw the look of murder in her eyes and let Kai drop to the ground. Kai glared at him and said "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt her. Though you might want to watch out for Tyson, he would and will do more to hurt her then I ever will." Seth nodded and left the two teens in the kitchen. Hilary turned and looked down at Kai and offered him a hand up. Though he had a different idea, he grabbed her arm pulling her into his lap. She had to keep from laughing at him. She saw his hair and started playing with it. He had an odd look on his face wondering why she was playing with his hair. He finally caught her hands and she had a slight blush when he asked her "Why were you playing with my hair?" Her reply was "Heh, heh uh yeah I kinda have an odd obsession with two-toned hair." He blinked a few times as he realized she had slipped out of his grasp and was playing with his hair again. He slightly growled at her. She looked at him questionably and said "What?" He glared and said "Leave my hair alone." She pouted and tried to get off of him but he still had a hold of her and wasn't letting go any time soon.

She was starting to get mad and finally she exploded "What is going on. First you're mad at me for playing with your hair and now you're not letting me get up. What the hell is going on inside that head of yours?" Kai said "I'm just tired of you playing with my hair. But I'm not too tired to do this." He started to tickle her. She was laughing so hard that she had tears pulling at her eyes. She managed to say "Ha, Ha....Stop that now...Ha, Ha, Ha....Ok, ok." He had stopped tickling her and was looking at her strangely. She raised an eyebrow at him as if asking 'What?' He smirked and kissed her, she kissed him back letting his tongue slip into her mouth. As they battled for dominance they didn't realize that they were having pictures taken of them. Once they broke apart because of the lack of oxygen, they saw the last light of the camera go off. They both looked at each other and grinned evilly. Kai said "Shall we kill them?" Hilary answered "Give them to the count of ten to run." Tyson and Andrew both looked at each other with the look of death on their faces. They took of running faster than the speed of a bullet. Hilary said "1, 2, 3, and 10. Now you go after Tyson and I'll go after Andrew." He nodded in agreement and ran in the direction that Tyson went. Hilary took off after Andrew.

1 hour later

Tyson and Andrew came in after a satisfied Kai and Hilary. Seth took one look at them and his eyes went huge. He said "What happened to you two you look like you got hit a couple of times by semis." Andrew looked at him painfully since it hurt to move his head and said "Two semis named Kai and Hilary." Seth turned and looked at Kai and Hilary. The both of them were smirking and admiring their handy work. Hilary said "Hey I'm going into town, need anything?" Seth thought for a minute and said "Soap, Shaving Cream, and Toilet Paper."

Hil wrote all of it down as he was talking and nodded her head and said "See ya." Kai followed her down into the garage. His eyes went wide when he realized how many cars they had. She walked over to the corvette and said "Hop in." They drove to town in silence. The only thing you could hear was the radio. They got out of the car when she pulled into the mall parking lot. They both walked in, as they walked around for a while someone noticed Kai. She squealed running toward him and jumped on top of him saying "Oh Kai-chan, it has been a long time." When she kissed him on the lips Hilary had the look of death written on her face. She coldly said "Who the hell are you?" The other girl smiled and got off of Kai and said "Hello my name is ÐÐµpa (Vera). I'm Kai's girlfriend from Russia." Hilary shot a glare at Kai saying they would talk later. Hilary said "I'm Hilary." Bepa looked at Hilary darkly and said "What exactly are you doing with my boyfriend?" Hilary finally snapped and shouted "ONE YOU STUPID BITCH HE IS MY BOYFRIEND. TWO IF YOU EVER KISS HIM AGAIN I WILL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB. THREE DON'T YOU FUCKING TALK TO ME OR HIM EVER AGAIN." Bepa looked shocked and cockily said "Well you can't be around him 24/7 so when you're not around him I will be. There is nothing you can say that will stop me."

Hilary's glare would have made Kai's seem like a child's. Her voice was like ice when she said "Bitch do you really want to die sometime soon? Because I can guarantee that will happen if you ever go near him or me ever again." Bepa looked scared and stopped away with her nose in the air. Hilary walked away from Kai and quickly got what she needed. Kai silently followed her not wanting to be there since he new his girlfriend would probably kill him right now.

Hilary kept saying over in her mind 'Don't kill him there is probably a good explanation.' But as much as she wanted to believe it she couldn't. Everything led up to one conclusion that she didn't want to face. When they were in the car Hilary said "Kai what exactly is going on?" Kai could hear the hurt in her voice and said "Listen Hil I know that didn't look to good for you. But she isn't my girlfriend, she is only my friend. She is Tala's younger sister that has a huge crush on me." Hilary shot him a look of sadness and said "How can I trust you on that?" Kai realized she probably wasn't going to trust him for a while. Kai said pleading "Please Hil, you know that I just couldn't do that to you. I love you too much to hurt you." Right now Hilary was having a battle between her brain and her heart. Her brain was saying 'No he is lying. It has happened before.' While her heart was saying 'He saved her twice and the tone is one of truth.' While Hilary had the battle going on not knowing which to listen to she said "I don't know. I've had it happen before." Kai wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug and whispered "I know it will take for you to ever trust me again. But please give me a second chance."

Will she give him a second chance? Find out in the next chapter of "The Assassins" please read and review that way I know what to change and everything else. Don't care if you flame me. Just try to make it constructive criticism.

Later

Kai/Hil all the way.


	9. Oh My God!

**Oh My God!**

OK here is the long awaited update to The Assassins. Sorry it took so long. I had writers block. Anyway let's get on with the story. Oh and a major twist happens in this.

Hilary drove them down a down a deserted gravel road across from her house. After five minutes in silence she finally pulled over. They both got out of the car and walked through some bushes. The site before Kai surprised him beyond anything. There was a beautiful river that led to a wondrous waterfall. It had the most amazing flowers on both banks. A wooden arch bridge was ten feet away. Hilary walked to the edge of the river and sat down Indian style and motioned for Kai to sit down next to her. She said "I guess I should tell you."

**Flashback** Hil's Pov:

I ran towards him as he ran towards me. We shared a sweet kiss and hug. As I rested my head on his shoulder I said "I love you, Kales." He looked down to me and said "I love you too, Hilary." We kissed again but this time he slipped his tongue into my mouth. No one knew about us. My brothers would kill him and my father I don't even want to think about it. He didn't tell his family since they hate my family. He smiled and said "We are like Romeo and Juliet, minus all the killing, betrayal, and suicide." I smiled back and nodded my head in agreement. We knew what could happen if any ever found out about us. So we created a secret love that no one would ever know about. We went home and to sleep. As I went back to our secret place the next day, I saw him sitting there with some girl in his lap french kissing her. Anger, sadness, betrayal, hatred, and jealousy were the only emotions I could feel at that moment. I stalked up to them and shouted "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, TO US, AND WITH MY BEST FRIEND?!" Kales looked at me with sorrow and regret in his eyes and said "I'm sorry; I never wanted to hurt you. She blackmailed me into it. She said she had a picture of us kissing and told me that unless I wanted your brothers and father to find out I would play along." Hilary cried "I don't believe you. I hate you." As I took off running he shouted "I LOVE YOU AND ALWAYS WILL." I never turned back because if I did I would run back to him and tell him everything was alright. If I had stayed a second longer, I would have seen the look of triumph in her eyes.

**End of Flashback** Normal Pov:

Kai was shocked at this. Not only were her enemy and the guy who kidnapped them her ex-lover, but her best friend broke them up. She looked over at him and saw his mouth slightly open and eyes partially wide. She asked "Are you alright?" Kai answered "It is just that you ex happened to kidnap us and he wouldn't be your ex and we would have a shot if your best friend wasn't a back-stabbing bitch." She smiled and said "I guess you are right." Kai looked at her questionably and asked "Do you ever regret it?" Hilary looked up to the night sky and said "Yeah sometimes. I do but if that never happened then I wouldn't have met the Bladebreakers and fell in love with you." He smiled and gently caressed her cheek making her look at him smiling. She kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He growled at her slightly and forced his tongue hard into her caverns. He picked her up putting her in his lap. She squeaked loudly when he did that. Kai smirked, she was trying to gain control but he wouldn't allow it to happen again. It was her turn to growl at him. '_If he thinks he is going to get away with it that easily, he is wrong.'_ She broke the kiss right as he was starting too slightly when the battle. She smirked as he frowned and said "We need to get back." He first pushed her off of him and got up offering her his hand, she gladly accepted it. He pulled her up to her feet and wrapped his left arm around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her right arm around his waist. Unknown to the two lovers that they were being watched by Bepa and Tyson.

They got back into the car and drove back home. When they got there Hilary threw the stuff at her brother and went into the living room. Kai followed her and when he got there he found her looking through a collection of DVDs. She said "I'm not sure if we should watch a scary or funny movie." He smirked and said "Scary, besides it is dark." She replied "Then I know what movie to pick." After calling everyone into the living room and deciding between Jeepers Creepers and Freddy vs. Jason, everyone decided on Jeepers Creepers. Kai was sitting in one of the arm chairs with Hilary sitting on the arm part. On the couch it went Max on the left side, Tyson in the middle, and Ray on the other side. Chief and Andrew were sitting on the love seat and Seth was sitting in the other arm chair.

After the movie Seth turned on the lights and saw Max hiding behind the couch, Tyson and Andrew were shaking in fear, Kenny shaking and hiding behind the chair, Ray sitting on the couch unfazed by the movie, and Kai and Hilary making out. He said "Hey love birds, movie is over." Hilary and Kai broke apart with him smirking and her smiling like she was in heaven. Seth looked around again and asked "Where is Kale?" Kenny answered "He is in the library modifying all of the beyblades." Seth looked back to Hilary and Kai kissing again. He got 50 anime anger veins and his eye was twitching, then he finally shouted "OK WE GET YOU TWO LOVE EACH OTHER BUT CAN YOU STOP!" Hilary broke the kiss while Tyson mumbled "Or he could kill himself." Hilary shot him a glare that would have killed him a hundred times over. He gulped and looked petrified. Kai just smirked and thought _'Damn my girl certainly knows how to handle that moron.'_ Hilary looked at the digital blue clock that said it was 11:00pm. (They started it around 9:30pm) She said "OK everyone go to bed."

While everyone was a sleep around 1:30am and Kai in his room, Hilary was down at the lake with Kales. "Why are you telling me this, Kales?" Inquired Hilary, the reply from Kales was "Because I don't want to see you get hurt again." Hilary smiled and said "When will this be?" Kales shrugged and said "I honestly don't know, but be on guard ok." She nodded and said "Alright, thanks for the tip, now let's go before someone notices we are gone." He nodded and took of running but his last thought was _'Please be careful. I know I lost you to Kai but that doesn't mean I still don't love you. If he ever does anything to hurt you, I'll be there for you.'_ Hilary took off running in the opposite direction of him and thought _'Kales, why did you make the mistake of joining with them? Don't worry if we ever meet again in battle I'll give you the chance to help me, but if you don't accept it I won't show you any mercy.'_

Ok how was that? Read and Review. No flames, just constructive criticism.


	10. To my trustful fans

Ok people, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in the longest time. But now, they kinda feel like I have to, not like I want to stories. And I also don't have any ideas. If you have any ideas or anything that could help then please send it to either of these 

Thank you for your time reading this. Oh and if you have any questions please ask. And if you want to check out an NC 17 story I'm writing please go to the address ?no544174353

kai/hilary all the way


End file.
